


机械+卵巢姦（伪）

by LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW



Series: 混乱邪恶 [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW/pseuds/LCROYSLKSAHSK_BFW
Summary: 预警：没头没脑肉（写不下去我要吃饭了），含露骨描写，不喜勿喷请点叉





	机械+卵巢姦（伪）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：没头没脑肉（写不下去我要吃饭了），含露骨描写，不喜勿喷请点叉

温凉的坚硬器物绕着子宫口打转，耐心地等待敏感器官湿润起来。谨慎地戳探了一会儿，就着宫口流淌的淫水灵活地滑进去。子宫小小软软的可爱得紧，在被入侵的时候敏感地收缩想要把金属棒排斥出去，被揉动内壁之后就不争气地流出大量润滑的体液，想要更多爱抚似地吞吐细棒。

 

金属的钝头适时地刺入了子宫底侧的娇嫩通道，极缓慢地拓开稚嫩的管道。“嗯啊啊……”男孩发出再悦耳不过的呻吟，脚趾绷得发白，浑身战栗却不敢有其他动作。男人安静地裹住他的手，那只颤抖的小手不知所措地挠着男人火热的掌心。男孩没注意到他可爱的性器在不停颤抖，每一次抽插都能让它漏出前液，生育宝宝的小房间被徐缓又不容拒绝地打开，细微却要命的探索简直让男孩融化了，不用费神往里面灌润滑剂，黏膜就敏感地不断分泌滑液。

 

直到黏膜适应了异物的存在，不再把它吸得那么紧，男人才谨慎地收回手。“……、……啊……”坚硬的金属物一点点地退出输卵管，怕擦伤娇嫩内壁的温吞动作让男孩甚至细微地抽搐起来。当他再一次操纵器械深入的时候，男孩猛地掐住他的手臂，呜咽着一股股尿出精液，穴口失禁似地溢出大量淫水。他湿润的舌尖探出被咬得微肿的下唇，眼泪顺着脸颊不停流下来，只有被肏到无法思考的时候男孩才会露出这副模样。

 

男人小心地停手，让对方就这样背靠着自己平复呼吸。“好奇怪……好奇怪啊……”男孩含糊而小声地说，好像声音大点就会发生什么可怕的事情一样。他被一下一下地进入输卵管，再一次被插入到不可思议的深度，他一点也不敢偏头去看就在不远处的显示器。哪怕最微小的刺激也能打碎他思考的能力，本能的不安让他身体维持一个紧绷的状态，但器械侵入带来的快乐正慢慢把他的防御软化，最初的疼痛已经过去，温热滑腻的硬物也不再一味地抽插，也用一种让人酥痒的力度地在宫腔内四处滑动。

 

男人着迷地看着显示屏上闪着金属冷光的触肢顶开宫颈，轻松地将宫腔搅弄到高潮再退出来。银色的金属棒头黏连着淫水又刺进宫口，埋入子宫角落处湿润脆弱、艳色的孔眼，直将洞口肏得微微凹陷，估摸着大概到了拐角处就谨慎地退出来。子宫收缩着吞吐硬质的细长物件，每一次抽插都带有阻力，退出时甚至能感觉到子宫口的挽留。有好几次男人没控制好自己，过快的抽送让输卵管壁的嫩肉都微微翻出来。男孩已经湿得一塌糊涂，不知道自己是在呻吟哭泣还是尖叫，在真正开始之前没人能想到男孩能从这个地方得到快感，他看起来已经完全痴迷于子宫内部被摆弄的快乐。看上去如果给予更强烈的刺激他也可以接受，舒服到失禁几乎是一定的。男人打算把这种享受留到男孩真正被他进入之后。

 

他更乐意见到男孩娇嫩的子宫吸允他的阴茎，贪婪地吞咽精液的模样。更进一步地，想到他的精子游向另一方宝贵的卵子，扭动着用头部钻磨溶解软韧的卵膜，和颤抖的内核结合……他可以只为这些想象就高潮，手下的动作就不自觉激进了点，男孩舒服得不知如何是好，小动物一样扒拉着他的手臂哽咽地大口喘气。

 

男人见好就收，将器械轻巧地退出来。那根金属棒被过分吸得能滴水，穴口淌了好一会儿的水还兀自抖动着。他将男孩面向自己坐上来，宠爱地吻住他，轻巧地含住下唇舔舐直到他迟钝地打开牙关，灵巧地来回舔舐敏感上颚。男孩的唇舌被吸舔得酥酥麻麻，整个口腔都被品尝过，在那罪恶的舌尖深入到喉头的同时高潮了。两人在令人心醉神迷的湿吻中差点忘了呼吸。男孩舒服地哼哼着动了动屁股，这才真的安静下来。他脸红心跳地意识到自己不是唯一一个意乱情迷的人，某个坚硬粗大的东西暧昧地戳着自己脐下柔软的皮肉，滚烫的温度从洇湿的布料传过来。男孩不自在的姿态只持续了一瞬间，随后又放松地趴在他怀里，忍耐地小口喘气，双手依赖地环住他的脖颈。这种默契的信任和开放是双向的，在温暖舒适的沉默里他们又交换了一个甜蜜的吻。

 

男孩艰难地支起身，让男人阴茎将穴口撑得大开。他的穴肉湿透了，龟头的压迫让穴口咕叽咕叽地冒汁，湿答答地吞吃阴茎。男孩微微皱着眉头吸气，龟头滑腻浑圆的触感胀满了他的穴口，在几下挺送之后饱满的阴茎头部深入到另一个腔口，他们同时发出满足的叹息。

 

侵入的一方克制地试探子宫入口的接受度，撞击宫口时龟头感受到的柔软弹性美妙无比，那处肉环口还没从刚才的开发中恢复过来，湿润娇嫩的宫颈半开着不断流出温暖的淫液，微微含着龟头吸允，像在回味刚刚被侵犯的滋味，可以想见宫腔已经被操软了，做好了受孕的准备。

 

阴茎顶住雌穴内无法合拢的腔孔，压着流汁的肉孔揉碾男孩的子宫入口，将龟头一点点顶了进去。也许是因为方才的开发，男孩体内简直不能更湿。火热水润的肉洞吸得人腰眼发酸，男孩手摸下去虚扶着阴茎暴露体外粗壮的一段根部，因为手中肉物急切的勃动而呻吟着，往上摸还能碰到被撑坏了的肉鼓鼓的穴口。他将腿夹紧了，扭着腰努力放松紧张的穴肉，缩动着宫口想把龟头咽下去。“嗯……啊……”阴茎最粗大的部分被卡住的时候他发出了缺氧般的吸气声，腰骨都酥麻了，而男人屏着气在最窄的肉道来回抽磨，一点一点地，大量涌出的淫液让娇气的子宫终于吃下了整个龟头，宫口流着淫水咬紧了冠状沟。男孩撑得叫不出声，有那么几秒钟连喘息也哽在喉咙里。

 

男人托住对方圆润的小屁股，动作轻柔地在肉感的宫腔里顶弄起来，让娇嫩狭窄的腔穴适应被他打开的扩张感，子宫被顶得发出细碎黏稠的咕啾声。“呜——嗯……啊……”龟头下缘细细地搔刮挤蹭每一处被肏开了的宫壁，男孩的小腹漫开一种极端的酥酸感，腹内窄小的地方被完全打开塞满，里面的东西都被排挤出去。男人揉弄他的尾椎骨让他放松下来，俯下身在男孩潮红的脸颊上啄吻，柔腻火热的子宫正紧紧吸着他的阴茎，男孩因此而瑟瑟发抖泪流不止的样子看起来是如此惹人怜爱，同时也让人发狂。那处紧致的肉腔完全贴合他最敏感的部位，静止不动的时候一颤一颤地爱抚光滑饱胀的龟头。

 

滚烫的硬物没有再退出去，粗砺的表面缓慢有力地磨过滑腻宫壁，刚刚被开拓过的输卵管口被结结实实地蹭过去，“呜……诶……”男孩猛地一阵抖又泄出一股股淫水。男人用胀大龟头去勾动缩紧的宫口，子宫也柔软地回吻男人的阴茎，男孩满脸泪水地只能攀附着他，抽抽搭搭地话也说不好，红肿穴口肏出水来，滴滴答答地淌了一床。

 

小小的子宫被阴茎狠戳着，那根凶器危险地颤抖着一鼓一鼓地发胀，子宫口吸着阴茎仍然馋得直流口水，穴肉剧烈地抽搐起来催精一样密密地绞吸。男孩低低地呜咽起来，阴茎正慢慢地拔出宫腔，饱满的龟头下缘一下一下地卡着宫口轻轻往外扯，逼得它颤抖地松了口。男孩紧得厉害，柔滑而火热的肉壁贪婪地紧绞着能喂饱它的东西，被快而狠地肏到抽搐。雄性的生殖本能男人在射精前夕会尽可能地顶到最深处，缩紧的阴囊沉沉地甩在湿滑的臀肉上，撑满的穴口哆嗦着，艳色的乳尖也自行硬起，因为得不到抚慰而酥痒地颤抖着。男孩的男性器官禁不起更多刺激，尿也射不出来，垂软地颤抖。承受的一方因为持续的蹂躏而兴奋得无法自抑，全然沉浸在被充满的快乐中，一边哽咽一边迎合男人的侵犯，趴在对方身上磨蹭自己被冷落的敏感点。

 

男孩水一样瘫软，如果不是被一直抱着他简直就要被顶到床下去。他们就着结合的姿势倒在床上，床铺摇晃发出刺耳的呻吟。“啊——啊啊！”男孩哭叫起来，子宫内部被毫不留情地擦撞，极度的酸麻感叫他全身都像抽了骨头一样软，一团泥样地被抓着肏进体内最软嫩的腔穴。男孩那双让人联想到幼鹿的细腿无法合拢，湿淋淋的一大腿都是淫液，肚子突兀地鼓出粗壮勃起的形状。肚子里被用力顶开再捣弄，抽插之间能听到黏液被挤压的绵密声响，滑腻带着体热的黏液全被肏了出去。

 

男孩被干得实在受不了了，仰着脑袋讨好地舔舔又啃咬对方滚动的喉结，急切地传达结束的要求。几乎是立刻，那根阴茎就更亢奋地勃动起来，收不住力度地狠干进宫腔软肉，近旁的输卵管口张得更开——“呜、嗯嗯、嗯唔唔……”热烫的浓精猛烈地喷吐出来，男人将他的尖叫掐灭在喉咙里，舌头进进出出地大力爱抚湿润口穴。男孩像是要死过去地哆嗦着身子，看起来痛苦又色情，双腿被压上来的男人押在头侧，子宫内细嫩敏感的黏膜马上就被精液浇透了，宫腔吃不下的精液从被蹭开的入口填满撑开细巧的输卵管。他的爱人比平常还要兴奋得多，甚至用拇指摁揉他盆腔两侧，刺激底下柔软脆弱的器官，从两侧推挤敏感稚嫩、被肏得精液也留不住的酸胀肉壶。

 

“嗯、唔……别揉——”男孩含混地求饶，觉得下腹胀得发麻，本能地感觉到一种酸楚的紧缩感，像有什么因为精液的灌入而排出。姿势的缘故子宫处于下位，咬紧了阴茎，一缩一缩地费力地吞咽腥热浓精，但更多的还是被肏出去，在红肿的穴外留下大片喷溅状的精斑，整个房间都是精液腥膻的气味。男人吻着他湿漉漉的脸，一点点抽动着退出抽搐的宫腔，让小巧宫口吸着龟头吃掉精液。男孩被肏狠了，失神又脆弱地颤抖着，暖乎乎肚子暧昧地挨着他，他甚至可以感受到自己是如何在男孩肚子里操弄，精液是怎样颤动着喷吐出来，打在为他敞开的不设防的孕囊里，让他的男孩高潮、受精、怀孕——男人在高潮中仍然觉得硬得涨痛，龟头颤抖着，堵着子宫壶嘴还噗噜噗噜地漏出精液。


End file.
